


Haruno Yasu-o

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [53]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is Sakura, Reincarnation, Time Travel, or where Kakashi has gender issues on top of identity issues.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The now teenage, pink-haired (with this kind of luck he'd end up reborn again but with<em> lime green</em> hair) Kakashi glanced at his sensei's son from where he was weeding. "It's too feminine."</p>
<p>And would have been worse if he hadn't been basically <em>silent</em> when born, his new parents had been planning on naming him<em> Sakura</em> of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruno Yasu-o

"Hey, hey, Yasu-o." Naruto added the 'o' as an afterthought. "Why don't you like your name?"

The now teenage, pink-haired (with this kind of luck he'd end up reborn again but with _lime green_ hair) Kakashi glanced at his sensei's son from where he was weeding. "It's too feminine."

And would have been worse if he hadn't been basically _silent_ when born, his new parents had been planning on naming him _Sakura_ of all things.

"But-...you're a _girl_." the blond said in tactless confusion, on the other side of him Sasuke gave a kind of _twitch_ and his older-alternate self made an aborted motion to pinch the bridge of his nose from where he leant against a tree.

Yasuo sent his teammate a flat look as he yanked a weed from the ground with a bit more chakra-assisted force then absolutely necessary. "I was born female but _I am **male**_."

"How?"

Really, it was only how puppy-like the blond looked that allowed him to keep his patience. "You've henged into Hokage-sama before haven't you?" He waited for a nod before adding, "Just because you appear like something doesn't mean you are it."

"Oh…" Naruto looked thoughtful. "Then...what does your family think about you being a boy?"

His voice was flat as he answered, standing to carry an armful of displaced weeds to their 'pit' that the jinchuuriki had somehow convinced them to make- burning the weeds would work just as well to get rid of them. "It's not something they want to listen to. The were expecting a little princess to spoil, they got me."

"But you-..!" the blond looked upset even if he didn't know how to verbalize it- even Sasuke was frowning from where he was pretending to be ignoring them.

Uchiha, _honestly_.

"We've compromised. I'm not forced into dresses or skirts if I behaved myself in an acceptably kunoichi-like way- hence learning to use a _shukusen_ as my primary weapon and learning _...other_ skills." Yasuo stated bluntly. "Doesn't mean I'll be sticking around once I've made chūnin."

"You-" Naruto flailed, just a bit. "You're _family_!"

Something sardonic spread over his face, "Sometimes that's not enough, Naruto-kun."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Haruno Yasuo:**  
>  Timeline: Meeting Tenzou  
> Born: March 28  
> Age: Sakura's age


End file.
